Conventional technology constituting background to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
Smart glasses are known and are described e.g. on Google's website at google.com/glass/start/how-it-feels.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.